Magic lights in the Sky
by Fox Keyblader Illusions Angel
Summary: [This before S3E4, and after To Follow my Heart] The kingdom is back to normal. Julien has returned to his kingly duties, and Clover is back to her bodyguard duties. They are together, and happy with each other. Clover went to check on Julien, at the Cover of Wonders. Where he found something new, and they put a show for the kingdom. One-Shot (Jover)


**Magic Lights in the Sky**

 **Clover POV**

 **A One Shot for the Fourth of July. I don't own AHKJ, or any of the characters, only my OC. Enjoy the story.**

The kingdom is normal again. They are glad we are back. Still happy, that they care about me. Julien is back safe, and running the kingdom. While we were gone, Julien parents came back. I thought they were dead. That what Maurice said, that they were at this field. Julien is happy to see his parents, now he gets to have them again. Having this feeling, they don't care about him. They don't even remember his name. That makes me so mad, I want to lash out, knowing that I can't.

Other them staying, our new friends fit right in. Katie is a doctor, more trusting then Dr. S. Rob McTodd has changed, I really don't trust the snake. Felix likes helping out Timo, and he glad for the help. Alicia and Neil, are part of the Lemur Royal Guard. They been great help. As for me and Crimson, we are find our bond again. The kingdom, slowly warming up to her. She does mean well.

Patrolling around the kingdom. People are doing their normal things. Katie and Horst, seem to hit it off. He was upset, after the whole Mary Anne thing. Who is now his ex wife. He deserves so much better, and Katie is that. He is so happy with her, and is his normal self. I believe, they really like each other.

"Hello there Clover," Dorothy said "how are you today?"

"Hello Dorothy," I say "I am doing fine. How about you?"

"Doing great as well." Dorothy said "So have you spent time with Julien?"

She looks at me, with a smile on her face. Dorothy is a good person, Ted is alright. Still madly in love with her husband. I blush a bit, knowing there is red to my face. The kingdom does know about us, they are happy for us. Other then his parents, I wonder what they would think. Julien has been spending time with them, unlike he couldn't before.

"After the patrol, I will." I say "See you later."

"That is good." Dorothy said

I walk away after that. Walking around the kingdom, to see if there is anything that, would cause us harm. For the past few days, there hasn't truly been a thing. Looking up to see Barty, and Julienne. Who are sitting and relaxing. Julienne rings the bell, and Maurice comes over. I feel bad for him. She treating him like a servant. They don't even know his name, or thinks he understands them. They may not, harm the kingdom. But they will harm Julien. There is noting I can do about it. I just want to lash out on them. Keeping my anger in check. The sooner they leave, the better.

"Looks like you aren't with them." I say "I know where you are."

He wouldn't be in the plane, doing his kingly duties. For the past few days, he has been doing his duty. After he was gone for days. Now is back to his normal self. I want to see him, that makes me happy. We been hanging out, at his hut, or my hut. We eat dinner together, or do normal stuff. I been teaching to defend himself. Just in case, the worst happens. Of course, I won't die easily. Don't want to leave the kingdom, leaving my sister and friends alone. Julien would be upset, and his heart broken. I don't want that to happen.

I walk over to the Cove of Wonders, which left by humans. Now we know the truth. He likes spending time here. The stuff here, is amazing to look at. Wondering what the stuff here, can do and what we can use. Seeing that Julien is hanging around.

"Hello Clover," Julien said "it is nice to see you."

"Nice to see you as well." I say "Find anything to your like?"

He heads over to me, and gives me a kiss. To be truthful, Julien was my first kiss. There are few people, that I let into my personal space. That's why no one, wanted to get close to me. I would push them away. Yet our kisses, are the most wonderful thing, and I love them. He does as well.

"I'll show you." Julien said "I don't know what it is."

Last time he found something new, it was coffee. Because of that, we needed coffee. Now it is gone, and glad for that. It was Karl plan, to overthrow Julien. In the end it didn't work. We haven't heard from him, for awhile now. Must be coming up with a new plan.

We hold each other hand, and head off. Walking past the human stuff, that have washed up here. Julien takes me to this spot. A few minutes later, he takes me to this large wooden open, which has been open. We head on top, and look inside. Seeing stuff, I haven't seen before. I wonder what these are. There is a lot of them.

"I wonder what these things are." I say "Lets see if Timo or Felix, knows what this stuff is."

"Then lets show them." Julien said

A few minutes later, we get Timo and Felix to the box. Now they are looking inside the box. Trying to figure it out. I wonder that these are used for, and how they got here. Timo and Felix, are looking at the stuff closely. A few minute later, they pop up again.

"Alright we have figured it out." Timo said "These are called fireworks, and light up the sky. Looks like different colors."

"That sounds amazing," Julien said "we should do it right now."

Looking down at the fireworks. Somehow these things, light up the sky. I wonder how it works. Humans are so smart, and make wonderful stuff. Looking up to the sky, it is a clear and sunny day. I wonder if we could still see them. If the sun is still out.

"Shouldn't we wait, until it gets dark?" I ask "So we can see the light?"

"That how they work," Felix said "we can make them ready, and throw a little show."

"That sounds great." Julien said "We will throw it on the beach."

That does sound like a great idea. Something special for the kingdom. I know Julien, is coming up with a party. Before I would just watch, to make sure that noting bad happens. Sense I have backup, I have joined Julien. Having fun with it as well. Looks like this party is going to be a great one.

"Lets have some fun." I say

Hours later, we set up for the party. Timo and Felix, set up the machine. That will launch off the fireworks, and it is safe. If it causes a fire, they will put it out. Julien has his boombox ready to go. Rob is handing out glow sticks. He has changed for the better. Soon everyone will be ready for the party. Even his parents are here, Maurice told them, there was going to be a surprise at the end.

"Glad that everyone is around." Julien said "Now lets dance, and the show will appear later tonight."

The kingdom cheers, and Julien starts the music. Seeing people begin to dance. Xixi is going crazy. Mort tries to get close to Julien, but he sends him away. Just like he always does. He takes my hand, and we begin to dance. Just like any other night, but this going to be different.

"Yes, my sister can dance." Crimson said "Of course, I am the better dance."

"Very funny Crimson." I say "But you are the better dance."

Crimson smiles at that. Our rivalry still there. It is more fun and playful. Unlike what we did before. I am glad to have her back. Looking over at Barty, and Julienne. They aren't dancing, at least they are here. Julien dances with me, and we are having fun. Time pasts by, and we just dance. Timo walks over to us, Felix still with the machine.

"Alright they are ready. It shouldn't blow up." Timo said "Also it going to make a loud noise, noting to worry about."

The Fossa won't come back. At least for awhile. Not until they think it is safe. Uncle Julien will be back, but not right now. Maybe Becca and Ander joined him, like Crimson did. After he left her at the altar. I suppose that could happen. They hate Julien, just like he does.

"Then go on with the show." Julienne said "I don't like to wait."

"Don't worry mom." Julien said "The show can begin now. You can look to the sky."

Timo hears that, and they start up the machine. Everyone looks up, to see the fireworks. Julien and I are holding hands. The fireworks go up. Making the sky light up, and they appear in different shapes, and colors. They do make a noise at the end, and leave some smoke. We watch as the fireworks go up, and stay for a few moments. This is a wonder thing to see. Magic lights in the sky.

"So which one do you like?" Julien asked

"I like the one that goes out." I say "It reminds me of a tree. What about you two?"

Another firework shoots up, and it is my favorite. I just like how it goes. Katie says, that there are different kinds of trees. Other then the ones on Madagascar. The ones I liked, would be a weeping willow.

"I like the comet," Julien said "it reminds me of the stars."

"Same as you sis." Crimson said "Great minds think alike."

Julien favorite does make sense, looks like Ted likes me as well. It shots up seven, and leaves a sparkle tail behind. Ted looks sparkly stuff. It does remind me a shooting star.

"My favorite, looks like the palm trees." Maurice said

"I like all of them." Mort said happily

Of course Mort, would like all of them. A lot of the fireworks, do look like palm trees. We are calling them palm fireworks. Looking around, they are enjoying the show. Katie and Horst, are holding hands. So they do like each other. Julien kisses me on the lips, we have sparks, just like the fireworks. A bunch of fireworks go up. This going to be the end. It lights up the night sky. This has been a wonderful night.


End file.
